


When Push comes to Shove

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Edging, Humiliation, I mean ofc, M/M, Objectification, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, it's a fic of mine so ofc there's fukken edging, mind break? a bit lol, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The prompt was simply 'frender humiliation' and that, I wrote. Enjoy.





	When Push comes to Shove

"How is it, meat-bag? Do you need my touch? Do you want to cum? How about you beg a bit for me?" 

Bender cackles, shoving his fingers deeper into his human's butt, vibrating away happily. He seems to hit his weird little gland inside of him, which always affected him especially strong, Fry throwing his head back and crying out desperately. He is whining under him, his favourite display of human inferiority. They are all just slaves to their pleasure, especially Fry. There is nothing he wouldn't do, just to get his rocks off. Obviously Bender is taking advantage of that any chance he got, just like right now. 

"Come on, Fry. Admit you're a pathetic little human, and I'll give you what you want." 

Fry's breathing is getting even faster, but he stays silent. This is unusual, he normally says anything Bender told him to, so his patience isn't going very far. 

"Okay, if you don't want to, no more finger-fucking for you!" 

With that he yanks out his hand, leaving a quivering desperate mess of a human behind. He grins, watching him squirm on the sheets, his hands grabbing the pillow behind his head. Only the underside of his chin is visible to the robot, and his chest, which is steadily calming with each breath. 

"Fry? Want me to fuck you again?" 

A few more heavy breaths, before Fry answers. 

"Naah, I wanna fuck _you_!" 

Bender hears a quiet click, and then he feels himself falling down onto the mattress like a puppet without strings. He is lying sideways, so the human is in his view, sitting up and shaking his head, a few drops of sweat land on Bender's face. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?? Is this your fault?" 

He barks at him and Fry just laughs. He turns his head, strokes his messy orange hair back and out of his face with his hand, and then smiles at him mysteriously. 

"What's so funny??" 

Bender rages, not even able to move his torso, all of his limbs completely useless. 

"Nothing's funny, but you should calm down, I'm in control now." 

Bender's eyes open wide when Fry pulls out an unsuspecting grey box from under the pillow and he instantly knows what it is. 

"A remote?? You _fucker_!! That's not fair!" 

Fry seems to be unimpressed, instead sits closer to his disarmed robot and strokes his face. 

"It _is_ fair. All you do is press my buttons all the time! So now it's my turn to press yours." 

Bender is still fuming and his look flips between Fry's smug face and his still raging hard one directly in front of him. 

"How about you ask before you deactivate my limbs?" 

He mumbles and the touch on his face got a bit harder. 

"You never ask me before you stick your fingers in me?!" 

Oh, that is true. Bender feels a bit guilty. 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I trust you. And you always make me feel good." 

He looks down on him, still smiling, stroking his cheek. Bender is captivated by the human's beauty but snaps himself out of it. 

"Then why this remote crap?" 

Fry shifts, so he is sitting cross legged in front of him. 

"Because I want to make you feel good too. Just like you do it to me." 

Bender steams. 

That thought alone... to get treated like he treats Fry... He gets agitated and his human notices. 

"Exciting, ain't it?" 

It is indeed, but he doesn't know if he could be as submissive as his timid human is. He never was with anyone who wanted to top him. He doesn't even know what Fry had planned, which just makes it more thrilling. Fry brushes over his head. 

"Of course if you don't want to I'll-" 

"NO!!" 

Bender interrupts, and Fry looks at him surprised. 

"Err, I mean... We can give it a try, I guess, if you're so desperate to be in charge and all..."

Fry laughs, a raspy laugh which is filled more with lust than with amusement. 

"So you trust me?" 

He asks, and a serious cloud of steam escapes from Bender's neck. 

"Uh-huh..." 

He just mumbles shyly. What is he getting himself into? 

He sees Fry move off the bed, to be able to grip his legs and pull them down, so his footcups are braced against the ground. To Bender's surprise they don't give in. 

"You're in adjustable mode right now, so I can position you properly. Your first task is very important after all." 

He feels himself rolling over onto his front and Fry gets a hold on his arms, pulling his hands through the gap between his legs, fiddling with his metallic fingers. 

"Wh-what's my first task?" 

Bender asks nervously, his body twisted to his human's will. 

"Finishing what you started. On my terms." 

Bender's eyes fly open with the realisation when he suddenly feels something hot and dripping between his legs, pressed inside the opening Fry has crafted out of his hands. 

"How does it feel, Bender?" 

Fry's hands are gliding down his back, holding tightly onto his legs, which he still can’t move. 

"I dunno..." 

He presses out, saying the truth. 

"You don't know? So you can't tell me how it feels to have your body..." 

He thrusts into his grip and Bender's circuits tingle. 

"… get used like this?" 

Another slap, and he can feel Fry's hips and belly on his assplate, his dick gliding easily through his palms. He steams again, realising finally what is happening, and his human giggles in response. 

"You understand now, do you?" 

With every second word he thrusts into his hands and rocks his body in the process, Bender doomed to take this humiliating treatment. 

"You insist I'm so pathetic, but what does this make you now?" 

Bender whimpers, embarrassment rising. 

"That's right, you're nothing but my sex toy, Bender." 

His thrusts become faster, harder, the robot able to feel how the tip of the penis was hitting his stomach while it was squelching in and out of his hands. Fry, his gentle, wonderful Fry, is fucking his hands, fucking him like a blow up doll, and doing nothing to make Bender feel good. 

But why did he _feel_ good then? 

A quiet moan escapes him, which surprises both of them. 

"Seems you enjoy being my toy. How pitiful, Bender." 

"Hmnn...!" 

He hums into the mattress in front of him to relief the strong embarrassment. He hates how right he is. Maybe it is because of his original programming, maybe he is just messed up like that, but it is true. He likes this treatment and he doesn't even know the reason. Fry keeps fucking him while he talks once more. 

"I'll activate your limbs again, and you stay still until I'm done, understood?" 

Bender's insides tense up. It is one thing to be forced into this, another is to do it voluntarily. 

"Hmnn, okaaay...." 

He moans, his voice way too whiny. 

"Good little robot." 

The praise is unexpected and overwhelming. Bender squeezes his optics shut and with a click he suddenly has his limbs back. He very easily could turn around, grab his human and pick up where he left off, but he doesn't. He listens to him and holds still, steam puffing out of his neck. He can tell Fry is satisfied by the way he rocks his hips against him now, long and fast thrusts, rolling motions which Bender knows he likes, the noises he makes filling the robot with a mix of satisfaction and degradation. It doesn't take long, Bender's mind going wild while his human fucks his hands faster and faster. A few more thrusts and then he comes, his sperm soiling his body and dripping down his hands and Bender can hear a stifled moan from behind. 

With a satisfied sigh his human leans against him. Bender holds still, the now softening penis still in his grip, his face pressed into the sheets. 

After a few seconds, Fry gets up, his breath relatively normal. His dick slips out of Bender's grip and still, he doesn’t move. He feels the presence of the human lingering behind him before he speaks again. 

"You're behaving so well for me, Bender, you didn't move yet, because I didn't tell you to. What a precious, cute robot." 

_Cute??_

No, no, that is too much. Bender whimpers and his shoulders shudder. 

"Oh, you like it, when I call you cute?" 

Fry asks and Bender shakes his head. 

"I think you do Bender, I think you do. And that you deny it makes you even cuter." 

He wouldn't stop!! 

A deep tremble goes through Bender's system and he hides his face. 

"A cute robot like you deserves a reward. You did a really good job right now." 

"Hmnn, what reward?" 

He asks, hoping Fry would let him fuck him again, but his answer is way better than this. 

"You need to be pampered. Get up and sit on the bed." 

Something throbs inside of Bender. 

_Pampered._

Nobody ever pampered him before. Fry is nurturing by nature, so it doesn't surprise him he would go that route. His limbs are trembling for some reason while he pulls himself onto the bed again, wiping his hands on the sheets in the process. Fry joins him immediately, hugging him tightly, uncaring of the bodily fluids which are still sticking on Bender's stomach. His head is pressed into the human’s chest and he nuzzles against it carefully. 

"What a clingy little robot you are. So _cute_." 

His steaming gets worse again, and he hears his human chuckle before he presses a button on the remote again. Bender tenses up but Fry is immediately there to reassure him. 

"Don't worry, I'm just changing a few settings in your signal processing." 

These are some sophisticated words coming from this simpleton and Bender guesses he must've read the manual or something. One arm is gently placed around him while Fry makes a worrying amount of beeping noises on the remote. He tries to see what he is doing but the buttons are just out of his sight. Finally Fry finishes up, and all his attention was suddenly focussed on Bender, who is just fidgeting nervously. The hand around his back wanders upwards, tickling him. 

Tickling him? Since when is he ticklish? 

He locks eyes with the human's intense stare, his expression questioning. 

"I made you more sensitive, can you feel it?" 

Bender twitches and notices, so much sensation was coming through his surface. It takes a while for his system to adjust to it, but as it does he gets almost overwhelmed. He shudders, while he takes in the texture of the sheets under him, Fry's soft body, his heat radiating strongly, his touch, oh his _touch_ moving over the back of his head and up towards the top. 

"Do you want me to touch your antenna?" 

Fry asks, his eyes practically burning with passion and power. Bender's eyes shoot wide open. If feeling the freaking polyfibers of their sheets is already making him tremble, he doesn't want to know what an actual stimulating touch would do to him. This would be the first time as well, as they normally got off together via interfacing. 

He wants him to do it, even if he is afraid. Bender nods but this isn't enough. 

"Then say it, and be polite. I want you to be good, my little Bender." 

Go- _awd_ , these petnames!! 

He is getting too flustered to even speak anymore. Instead he hides in Fry's chest again, his ramped up nerves making it feel like he was lying in fire. And still, it is cold compared to how his insides were heating up each time Fry called him "little". 

"Don’t you wanna be a good robot for me, Bender? Don’t you wanna make me proud?" 

Fry purred above him. The realisation that the answer to these questions was " _Yes!!_ " makes Bender fall even deeper into his humiliation pit. Why would he want to make a mere human proud? Because this human is Fry, that's why. 

He nods again and he feels Fry's touch on his head move. 

"Be polite and say it, look at me." 

"Do I really have to?" 

Bender whines and his human squeezes him tighter. 

"Yes." 

Comes the blunt answer and Bender shivers. Since when is Fry so authoritarian? He feels the embarrassment building up inside of him, while he works through his inhibitions. He wants to make him proud, wants to be praised, wants to be pampered...! It is kind of scary how fast Fry has turned him inside out like that. It feels like he is moving through molasses when he finally lifts his head, seeing his human tower over him, an expectant smile on his face. 

"Please, t-touch my an-antenna...." 

The eye contact is the worst about this. Mortification ripples through his system and he feels himself well up. Fry is right there to comfort him. He gently kisses his forehead and then moves to be on eyelevel with his antenna. 

"Good Bender, here is your reward." 

Fry says and then carefully takes his antenna between his fingers. The sensation bolts through him like lightning, his whole body spasms upon this simple gentle contact. Fry doesn't let up though, now starting to run his fingers up and down, which makes Bender whimper already. Fry's weight shifts and then Bender had to gasp out loudly, when his antenna is suddenly engulfed in hot, wet goodness. 

_He is sucking him off!!!_

Bender hasn't expected that, but he welcomes it, leaning into Fry while he caresses his metallic appendage with his tongue, sucking on it with his lips. It is good, so, so good, and just like a human penis, his tip is the most sensitive area, which just so happens is pressing against Fry's palate. He moves his head a bit to change the pressure, but is barely able to move properly due to overstimulation. 

With one long lick, Fry stops in his track, and sits back down on his calves, Bender still leaning against him. 

"It's time for your second task now..." 

Fry hushes, the shuddering robot so close to overloading is now deprived of any touches. 

"Wh-what is it?" 

Bender asks meekly. 

"Lie on your back and open your chest." 

Fry says, holding him. That isn’t too bad yet, so Bender complies with not much fuss, glancing longingly toward his human and waiting for further instructions. A weird, dominant sparkle flashes through Fry's eyes when his chest door opens for him. Then he climbs above him, his naked body straddling him and in any other situation this would've been a submissive gesture, but Bender feels slightly intimidated instead. 

"Well done, my Bender." 

He shudders. 

"And now, please show me where you touch yourself to overload." 

Fry's voice is like honey, but his words absolutely stun him. He wants to ask why, but feels that would be naughty. He doesn’t want to be naughty, he wants to be good for Fry. 

He fidgets, hyper embarrassed, and then moves his hand to point at a small, tactile wheel inside of him. 

"I... I like to move this around and... And touch my antenna..." 

Thin strings of words instead of his usual confident baritone. Fry smiles again, contently. 

"You're doing so well, my lovely Bender. Let me take care of you now..." 

With that, Fry's hands move, one touching his wheel, the other went up to rub his antenna again. Bender moans loudly, his body bucking under the human like a mechanic bull, but Fry holds on. His fingers feel hot inside of him while he pushes the wheel back and forth, and his sensitive nerves get wrung up more and more while the electricity rises in his system. His antenna got tickled, each little stroke sending more arousal into him. He lets his arms fall next to him, and Bender has to squeeze his eyes shut. All he can do is to receive whatever his human is giving him.

He gets treated like this for some time and it feels amazing, but Bender wonders why he isn't overloading already. He definitely feels aroused enough and Fry's touches are perfect, on point, the way he rolls his wheel back and forth, fingers holding onto his antenna tightly, everything was right but still... 

"I activated your safety circuit by the way..." 

Fry huffs, way more under control than Bender is. 

"W-what?" He manages to say, and Fry just smiles this smile at him again. 

"You can't overload until I allow it." 

Oh no, oh nono _nono_!!! 

"It's like when you hold my dick tight. Just digital." 

Bender doesn’t even know he has a safety circuit! This is outrageous! Normally he would go into a rage fit but no, not right now. Not when Fry was pressing his oversensitive nerves with his own body weight, not when he flicks his wheel so wonderfully, not when his antenna is almost overflowing with static because he is rubbing it so much. He never had been at someone's mercy like that, and it becomes glaringly clear just how easy his body is manipulated. He steams hard, so, so, embarrassed. He feels so degraded, and it is even worse because he likes it. 

Then Fry pulls him out of his inner thoughts when he starts to pinch, fucking _pinch_ the round tip of his antenna. 

How did he know...?? 

It doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore, Bender's field of vision going glitchy, and his body pumping out steam like an old engine. So much energy is building inside him but it has nowhere to go, the safety circuit preventing him from shutting his system down. He is trapped in this perpetual state of pleasure and pain, and Fry is still relentlessly teasing him. 

"Pl-please....Fry...god...Fry...too much...!" 

He moans, tears running down his face. The human is relentless. 

"I like this begging, you look so pretty when you beg like this..." 

These words of affection just adding to his miserable state. 

"My pretty Bender, I want to let you overload... But I need to know you understand your place..." 

Bender just whines, getting a hold on Fry's arm, whimpering words of surrender. 

"You know you're my cute, little robot, right?" 

Fry asks calmly and Bender throws his head back. 

_Oh no_ , not _this_ again. He can’t take it anymore. He nods in desperation, but obviously this isn’t enough. 

"Tell me, Bender, what are you?" 

The last word was spoken almost too quietly to hear, but Bender hears and feels his circuits going crazy. It is too embarrassing, too degrading, too much, he can't say it. As much as he wants to make his human proud, as much as he needs to overload, he can’t. 

Fry pinches his tip harder, and he cries out once again. He feels like falling, the arousal heavy and all-consuming around him paired with the humiliation of being so exposed and vulnerable. Bender goes cross eyed with the pleasure, and he hyperventilates. 

"Say it, Bender." 

Fry orders, and it makes click in his mind.

All he has to do was to listen to his human, and all his suffering would end. He just has to give himself to him, completely, and who is he to deny this to Fry, after all... 

"I'm... your... cute..." 

Sobbing interrupts his speech. 

"little..." 

A part of his mind can't believe he is actually uttering those words and he shudders again. 

"...robot..." 

The humiliation is unbearable. It washes over him like a wave of hot oil, making him feel heavy, defeated, small. He can hear Fry's voice, praising him. 

"Yes, yes you are, my little Bender, all mine and so cute and pretty..." 

He hasn't though it can get worse but it does. Fry's praise is just the cherry on his humiliation-sundae. He almost forgets his need to overload, the degradation too strong in him. But then it clicks, somewhere, and all the electricity which has circled in his system, getting stronger and stronger like a typhoon on the open sea, suddenly erupted in him and he overloaded, hard, long, so, so, _strong_ , his whole body convulses through the powerful sensations. Fry's voice was there, distant, still praising and encouraging him. 

"Yess, Bender, come for me!" 

At last he is spent and he collapses on the mattress, his visor shut to let his system reboot. Before he drifts off, he hears his human again, his mouth next to his face. 

"Sleep tight my little robot." 

Bender steams wordlessly and is finally gone.


End file.
